At the present state of the art explosive munitions have destructive power but very little fire starting and luminous output capabilities. Therefore, different types of munitions must be employed for different purposes, e.g. fragmentation types for antipersonnel use, incendiary types for starting fires, etc. It would be highly desirable for a single munition to have all the above capabilities. This would provide the Armed Forces with improved capability over the present day standards and greatly simplify logistics.